


Expert Touch

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: Sherlock and John in an established relationship are having penetrative sex for the first time.





	Expert Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The first few paragraphs had been neglected in my drive for awhile and somehow today was the day to finish it. Thanks to [Mer](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) [(janto321)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/works/) and [tiger-in-the-flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/works) for the betaing. You are always so kind and supportive and helpful. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> As always, find me [here](http://beltainefaerie.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

“Christ, you’re tight,” John breathed as he began to finger Sherlock open. 

Sherlock arched forward, half sitting up as he hissed in a sharp breath before biting out in his usual acerbic tone, “Yes, well, being a virgin will do that. I’m also assured it is likely to hurt, probably more so with your equipment. Not exactly average, it it? Bloody gorgeous and, what is it they say? ‘Hung like a horse’? As someone that spent a great deal of their childhood in equestrian activities I’ve seen enough to know that’s an exaggeration, but not by as much as one might think. Which doesn’t exactly make me relax, now does it?” He paused a moment before adding more softly, ”Doesn’t stop me from wanting it, though.” He let his head fall back against the pillow and spread his legs wider, pushing back against John’s fingers.

John was suddenly aware with Sherlock’s nudge, that he had stopped his preparations. Sherlock’s speech wasn’t exactly encouraging, but he said he wanted it and his current body language verified that. 

Sherlock glanced down at John’s hard, flushed cock. “Doesn’t make me spend any less time daydreaming about you pounding me into the mattress, stroking myself off in this very bed thinking of it.” 

John’s cock throbbed and a bead of precum formed at the tip. 

Sherlock looked up into John’s eyes. “Is it my virginity that makes you that hard? The idea that it might hurt?” He paused a moment, thoughtful. “You could hurt me, you know. Hold my hips until your fingers leave bruises. I could run my hands over them later and feel exactly where you’d touched me.”

John looked shocked, almost outraged at the thought of hurting Sherlock, but his cock pulsed again. “It’s not supposed to hurt, you know,” he said as he continued to stretch Sherlock. “You’ll tell me, yes? Tell me if it starts to hurt?” 

Sherlock shrugged slightly and settled further into the pillows.

“Sherlock?” John paused, waiting for an actual answer. 

Sherlock let out a series of breathy little sighs, before he said, “Yes, _doctor._ ”

John added a twist of his wrist as he pulled out, coaxing those little sighs into whimpers of pleasure.

It was a moment before Sherlock had the focus to continue, but he had to know. “Maybe it’s having me when no one else has. It’s been so long, you think surely someone should have, but they haven’t. You’re the first, John. I’m completely, entirely yours.”

John never put much stock in the idea of virginity, but he couldn’t deny Sherlock’s words were affecting him. He was leaking freely now and Sherlock reached out to run a finger through the wetness, smearing it around the silky skin. 

He revelled in the way John moaned. Sherlock was adjusting to the unfamiliar sensation of John’s fingers in his arse. Sometimes it felt so good he practically saw stars, other times he winced at the slight burning sensation. Not quite pain, really, just almost too much, too full, and yet when John withdrew to add more lube, Sherlock felt bereft. Empty and aching and desperate for more. 

“It’s you,“ John managed, his voice choked with desire. “Nothing else. Just you. And listening to you say such filthy things.” John’s cheeks actually pinked up a bit at that admission.

“Listening to me tell you how much I want to open up for you? How I want to be ready to take your massive prick? I do. I wish I could already. I know you don’t want to injure me and for once I appreciate how careful you’re being. But there is another part of me. Fantasy, I suppose. I’ve thought about what it would be like to have you just fuck me open. To have you stretch me for the very first time. Just slick and your cock slowly, slowly pushing into me.”

John groaned at the thought, stroking a hand up and down his shaft, smearing precome over his length.

“Add another finger, John. I can take it and then I want you.” Sherlock’s wide eyes met John’s and his body shuddered in pleasure. His arse clamped down tighter on the new intrusion for a moment, then relaxed. 

John crooked his fingers just _so_ , making Sherlock’s eyes snap shut as he moaned lewdly with the unfamiliar pleasure. 

“God, yes, John. More.”

John smiled as he obliged, finding Sherlock’s prostate again. With his other hand he stroked himself with a bit more slick, then withdrew his fingers and lined up. 

Sherlock whimpered softly at the loss of sensation, then gasped as the blunt, slick head of John’s cock pressed against his loosened hole. 

Slowly, John rolled his hips forward and just as slowly retreated, pressing in again until just the head breached Sherlock. “Breathe,” he reminded him and, with difficulty, held himself back from thrusting.

Sherlock drew in a shuddering breath and let it out. 

“Again.” 

As Sherlock let out the next breath, John sank in another inch.

Sherlock quivered against him his eyes fluttering open to meet John’s steady gaze.

“There you are. All right, Love?”

“God, yes.” Sherlock affirmed and punctuated his enthusiasm, by bringing his legs up, resting his heels on John’s arse and pulling him closer, pressing him deeper. “I can take it. I need all of you.”

“Christ, Sherlock,” He pulled out and thrust shallowly at first, so Sherlock could get used to the movement. 

Sherlock panted and trembled “It’s so…” his breath caught for a moment as he clenched and relaxed around John. “So good,” he managed at last.

John smiled down at him. “I told you I’d make it good for you.”

Sherlock’s eyes slipped shut again. “Now move,” and he pressed his heels against John’s backside again for emphasis.

John chuckled darkly and thrust deeper. “Pushy git.”

Sherlock gasped at the feeling, so full now. “You love me.” 

“I really, really do.” John punctuated each word with a slight shift of his hips until he was fully seated. He held there and bent down to kiss Sherlock deeply. He rested their foreheads together for a moment as they caught their breath, then knelt up and began to move. 

“Oh, John,” Sherlock cried out, twining his arms around John’s neck.

They moved together slowly at first, picking up speed as the intensity of their desire built. It was clear that the preparations had been just right, as Sherlock’s whole body sought more, pushing up against him, to deepen John’s thrusts. 

“That’s it Sherlock. You’re so beautiful like this.” John leant over and braced his hands on the mattress. “Touch yourself for me? You know how I love to watch you come undone.”

Sherlock began to stroke himself off in quick pulls, too desperate for his usual teasing. He liked to draw it out, especially when John watched, but it just felt too good today and he needed to come. He was trembling with need. He was so close, so close. 

John angled just slightly and found the spot he’d brushed with his fingers earlier and that was enough. The muscles in Sherlock’s stomach and thighs grew taut, he drew in on himself. His back curled forward, and his head rested against John’s shoulder. 

“Gorgeous. That’s it Sherlock. Let yourself come”

Then everything was hot and bright, the pleasure so intense it blotted out his vision for a moment as he came, splattering his stomach and chest in white. 

John kept thrusting through as Sherlock’s shudders of pleasure rocked them both, making his body tighten and release around John.

As Sherlock stilled beneath him, eyes blinking in wonder, John let himself give in too. He pushed in deep and came hard, his ragged breaths the only sounds in the room. Sherlock drew his hands lightly down John’s back, making him shiver.

John savored the feeling of them still joined together as long as he could, then pulled out and reached for a flannel by the bedside to clean them up, then tossed it towards the hamper, too tired to notice whether it made it in or not. He nuzzled down next to Sherlock. 

“That was amazing,” Sherlock sighed.

John kissed him softly. “You’re amazing.” 

“Yes, but you’re the expert.”

“Mark that down on my calendar, shall I? ‘Sherlock admitted I was an expert at something other than medicine?’ Seriously, though, you mean on sex?” 

Sherlock smiled. “That too, but I meant on me.”


End file.
